


I was crashing i̶n̶t̶o̶ ̶y̶o̶u̶ at your place

by Takenatmidnight



Category: Roblox (Video Game), Royale High
Genre: I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I also wrote it in like an hour and a half don't judge, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:46:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29424024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takenatmidnight/pseuds/Takenatmidnight
Summary: Brandon and Zed are both exhausted. Zed surprises Brandon by crashing at his place. It's just a short simple fluff fic what do you expect. Can kinda be seen as platonic? but like... gay
Relationships: Zed/Brandon





	I was crashing i̶n̶t̶o̶ ̶y̶o̶u̶ at your place

Through the trees peppered across Divinia Park, bright moonlight shone, casting blue panes of light onto the ground. Zed watched the leaves dance in the soft breeze, catching glimpses of paper lanterns and stars through the canopy. Brandon stood doing what he was supposed to be doing - his job.   
The only problem is that he didn’t have much to do. He stood, waiting, eyes bouncing off the lunar new years decorations he had been staring at for hours. He looked over at the other stalls - Demetrius was gone; he had packed up a while ago. His food was all cold anyways. Zed offered to help a time or two, but Demetrius had adamantly denied. Adam was scrolling through his phone. Ashe was eating one of his own candy apples and looked extremely bored doing it.   
Brandon sighed. “Hey, Zed, you know what time it is?”  
Zed slipped his phone out of his pocket and glanced at the screen. “About 11:30.”  
Brandon sighed again, this time of relief. They only had to wait 30 more minutes. He could bear that. Zed, he wasn’t so sure about.   
The park was practically silent. Hours ago, when it had opened its gates and Royale High students alike came pouring in to marvel at the new decorations, it had been bustling. Now the only sound was swishing branches and the occasional animal.  
Brandon only realized he had begun to nod off when he got a harsh poke in the shoulder. His eyes snapped back open, and he met Zed with a frown. “Agh, what?”  
“You were two seconds away from faceplanting into our takoyaki.”  
“How much longer?” He asked, rubbing his eyes.  
“Fifteen minutes.”  
Brandon nodded. He could feel midnight getting closer, and with it he could feel the tug of hitting soft sheets. He shook his head, trying not to think of how incredibly warm and inviting the idea of his apartment seemed in that moment.  
It was only about a minute before they heard the sound of feet approaching, looking up to see two familiar faces.  
“Hey!” Jordan greeted. Ophelia waved from by her side.   
“Hey, Jojo.” Adam greeted back. The other butlers said a quick hey.  
“Any chance I can get a free boba?” She asked, pointing to the red stall.   
“They’re all free. Take whatever you want.”  
“Hey, where’s the famous Royale High courtesy?”  
“It’s almost midnight. I don’t have an ounce of courtesy left in my body.”  
Jordan chuckled and picked up an almond boba, while Ophelia took that as her cue to discreetly take a honeydew of her own. She broke off from Jordan’s side and attached herself to the side of her brother’s stall, where the two started a quiet conversation.   
Adam sighed and got up. “We only have like ten minutes left. Wanna just hang out until then?”  
Everyone agreed, and moved to one of the picnic tables in the small area. Zed silently thanked the universe that Demetrius was gone, because he would have surely argued for the sake of integrity, which meant every minute possible at their stands. Zed didn’t know if he could have stood that, considering he barely wanted to be there in the first place. He only agreed because he was one of the butlers, and he had to. At least Brandon’s company was a plus.  
The table was lit by the glow of heart-shaped string lights and orange paper lanterns, some kept on the ground, some drifting freely through the late night sky. It was a beautiful sight, but it had looked even better when their eyes weren’t half open.  
“I’m so exhausted,” Jordan huffed over her boba. “It feels like I ran a marathon.”  
“Can’t relate, I don’t run,” Adam quipped, receiving a punch in the shoulder from Jordan. He probably barely felt it.  
“I don’t know why they made us work until midnight. Nobody’s even here anymore anyways,” Zed grumbled.   
“It’s probably just a scheduling thing. Besides, they didn’t know how long people would be here.”  
Everyone stared at Brandon as he said that. He raised a hand defensively. “I’m tired too! I’m just saying.”  
“Sure, Demetrius Jr.,” Jordan retorted, receiving a laugh from everyone at the table - except the vampire siblings, of course.  
“What time is it now?” Brandon asked through a mouthful of takoyaki.  
This time Adam checked, as Zed couldn’t be bothered to take his head off the table. “Two minutes.”  
“You can probably start packing up now,” Ophelia suggested.   
“Not much to pack up,” Adam responded, “The fairy crew will take care of most of the stuff in the stalls.”  
“Hey Ophelia, you should head home early. Don’t you have a date with Leah tomorrow?” Jordan piped up.  
“Eh, I’m not exactly tired,” Ophelia said with just barely a smile.  
Jordan nodded. In a few minutes they were all standing by the fountain, bags and backpacks in hand. The soft trickling of the water was almost mesmerising.  
“See you back at school,” Jordan said as they walked down the newly decorated stone path that led back into the city.   
“We have a long weekend, right?” Brandon asked just to make sure.  
“Yeah!” Was her response, before the sound of car doors being closed. She waved goodbye one last time with her other hand on the wheel, and they watched for just a moment longer as she pulled away from the side of the road and drove off. Ashe turned to the other butlers.  
“Goodnight,” He said monotonely, “See you later, I guess.”   
Ophelia echoed a politer goodnight before getting in the driver’s seat, and Brandon and Zed watched as they drove off too. They conversed with Adam for a couple minutes, not understanding how he could be up for conversation at every hour of the day, even after an especially long one - Brandon guessed that was just part of his charm - but eventually they watched his car grow smaller and smaller in the distance, eventually blending into the night sights and sounds of Divinia.   
Brandon turned to Zed. “Need a ride home?”  
“What, on your bike? Nah.” Zed rolled his shoulders, and with a soft grunt his wings slowly unfolded, scales and spikes glinting in the light of the park. The dark path briefly lit up as a hint of flame escaped his mouth. Brandon looked down at the ground awkwardly.  
“I’ve got it covered.”  
“Are you sure you want to fly home?”  
“Yeah,” Zed said roughly. “I prefer it anyways.”  
“Alright then,” Brandon said softly.  
The two said quick goodbyes, then Brandon watched as Zed took off into the night sky. He sighed, keeping his eyes on the sky for longer than he meant to, then unlocked his bike lock and rolled it out onto the street. He didn’t really know how he would give Zed a ride on his thin city bike anyway. He knew Zed would refuse. He just wanted to offer.

**********

The elevator couldn’t make it’s way down the building fast enough, the key couldn’t fit into the lock fast enough, his bag couldn’t get thrown onto the floor fast enough, and the day couldn’t be over fast enough for Brandon as he finally arrived home. He did exactly what he planned - immediately flopped onto his bed face first. He could feel a weight being lifted off of him, sighing hard into his bedsheets. He didn’t know if it was from relief or exhaustion or both. Probably both.   
Brandon knew if he just laid there he would fall asleep soon. The thought of having some dignity, like maybe changing clothes or taking a shower briefly crossed his mind, but he quickly decided he was too tired to even think about physical activities. The sound of tiny droplets of water hitting the glass windows and even the soft mechanical sounds of the refrigerator were almost hypnotizing. Brandon could feel himself slipping closer to sleep and he was ready to welcome it with open arms. Or he would’ve, if not for the-  
Thunk! Bam bam bam!  
Startled, Brandon jolted up. Using what little energy he had he pulled himself up and looked towards the source of the sound - the balcony door. The close hands of sleep had made his vision blurry, and pangs of terror shot through him before his eyes finally adjusted again and he realized it was- Zed?  
Zed banged on the glass door again. It took a moment for Brandon’s senses to come back to him, but when they did he quickly shuffled over and unlatched the glass doors. Zed came stumbling in, wings knocking against the door frame, soaking wet.   
“Whoa, whoa!” Brandon exclaimed, putting his hands on Zed’s shoulders to steady the other boy. “Zed?! What the heck!”  
“M’sorry,” He slurred, lurching forward before regaining his balance. He seemed.. out of it.  
“Zed, are you… drunk?” Brandon asked suspiciously.  
“No, just tired.”  
“Oh. But, why- what are you-” Suddenly another of Brandon’s senses came back to him - common hospitality. “Come on, sit down. You’re soaking.”  
Brandon situated Zed at the counter in the kitchen then went to get a towel from the bathroom. When he came back Zed was sitting with his head in his hands.  
“..You okay?”  
“Mrm?” Zed looked up suddenly. “Yeah, m’fine.”  
Brandon handed the towel to Zed, then took the time to close the balcony doors, grimacing at the water on the floor. Zed wiped it across his face once roughly then set it on the counter.  
“Zed, you’re completely soaking.” Brandon pointed out. “I should get another towel…”  
“No, y’don’t need to,” Zed declined. He flapped his wings twice, hard. When he looked up Brandon was glaring at him with water droplets sprayed across his face. “Zed.”  
“Sorry… I didn’t think of that..” Zed said sheepishly.  
Brandon sighed and sat down at the counter next to him. “It’s fine. Why are you here, anyways?”  
“Closest stop.”  
“Huh?”  
“Couldn’t make it all the way home,” Zed explained. “Crashed here. I’m burnt out, man.”  
“...Was that a dragon pun?”  
That time Zed was the one to glare at Brandon.  
“Sorry, sorry,” Brandon chuckled. “But do you wanna.. stay the night here?”  
Zed looked solemnly at the counter for a second. “I guess.”  
“I mean, you don’t have to if you don’t want to.”  
“If you let me stay, I’ll stay..”  
“..Oh.” was Brandon’s response. “Sure, sure. There’s already a blanket on the couch, but that’s kinda small and thin, let me get you the spare from the closet.”  
Brandon bounced up the stairs with a renewed energy that he was sure wouldn’t last long. He heaved the blanket into his arms and carried it back down to find Zed already face down on the ottoman that connected to the couch.   
He caught himself smiling and blushed slightly before shaking it off. “..Zed?”  
“Mmmm.” Was the response he got.   
Brandon unfolded the blanket and carefully set it over Zed.   
“Th’nks..” Zed mumbled, muffled and nearly passed out. He probably didn’t hear Brandon say quietly, “No problem.”  
Brandon sat carefully on the couch next to Zed. He decided to pick up a book from the coffee table - he couldn’t remember when he last read any of it. Minutes passed, and when he decided he didn’t remember enough of the story, he looked up again to see that Zed was definitely asleep. Brandon was sitting a comfortable distance away, but Zed’s wings still stretched across the couch.  
Brandon always wondered when and why they popped out, and by extent, why and when Zed could retract them. He thought he remembered Zed saying something about them retracting when he’s calm. A thought crossed Brandon’s mind. For whatever reason, whether it be the maddening exhaustion of the long day or the excitement of having one of your close friends bang on your balcony door, he decided to try it.  
Brandon slowly folded Zed’s wing so he could move closer to him on the couch. Then, even slower, he carefully reached out, watching every one of Zed’s breaths. He placed a hand in the center of the dragon’s back, then started rubbing small circles. They were light and cautious, barely moving Zed’s still damp shirt. Brandon watched Zed’s back rise and fall with every sluggish intake and exhale of breath. He watched the muscles in his back shift, running his eyes across the lines of his shoulders and the back of his neck. He watched the muscles shift again as Zed’s wings retracted. He stared at his back for a moment, realizing he had holes in his shirt where his wings popped out.   
It was only when he stopped watching Zed that he realized he was 1. staring, 2. blushing, and 3. kind of being creepy.   
The first thing he thought about was blushing. Why was he blushing? Why was he massaging his unconscious friend’s back as he crashed on his couch? Why was he thinking about any of this?  
Brandon stared down at nothing in particular for a long while, thinking. Eventually he felt the exhaustion settle back in, like it had been waiting for him to finish what he was doing. He decided that he would rather sleep than think about what happened.  
For the second time Brandon laid in bed. Although this time, instead of burying his face in the sheets, he stared up at the ceiling. The ceiling stared back, until it blurred and shifted, turning into darkness when Brandon’s eyes closed, and sleep finally pulled him under its waters.

**Author's Note:**

> YES this is my first fic in months and it's about Royale High. Yes this is just a crackship because of the update. Yes I did write this in an hour and a half and didn't bother to proofread. Happy valentines day or whatever
> 
> also yes the title is a Carry On reference


End file.
